My Seaweed Girl
by Ramonks33
Summary: The one shot sequel to "Your Wise Guy"! Percy finally gives his life over, so he can be with her. The missing wound that pained him every day. Annabeth. He died just so he could follow her, and now their reunion. It's short, but sweet. Please R&R!


My Seaweed Girl

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am so sorry if I broke your hearts yesterday by writing "Your Wise Guy". (Read that before you read this! It's the one shot sequel!)**

**Since people want more fluff and happy then sad and tragic (Which I think I'm good at writing both genres) Here's a sort of sad but mostly happy Percabeth sequel to "Your Wise Guy." (Predictions for their future)**

Percy swept sideways, as the monster tried to sink it's fangs into his shoulder, desperate to kill the broken hearted demigod. Ever since Annabeth died, monsters of all types have tried to kill him, as he was apparently more vulnerable during her death. Percy fought off monsters nearly every day that his mother had to move away, despite her protests, so that she'd be safe. Leo, Piper, Jason had all taken refuge at Camp Half-Blood, and Hazel and Frank had hidden away at Camp Jupiter, giving Percy space after her death. Annabeth's death.  
How strange was it that her death was a mortal death, not mythological or magical. Percy still missed her, and every time he defeated a monster, he secretly wished he lost, so he'd be with her. But his friends hadn't allowed him to try.

The current monster he was fighting was a dracanae who had been tracking him down for ages, ever since he was twelve, which was six years ago. This was a particularly angry one, and he had travelled all over San Francisco to get rid of it, as it was trying to penetrate the borders of Camp Jupiter, where he was last. But this battle had been becoming more futile and more futile, as the monster had inflicted very annoying but deadly scratches all over him. He was growing weaker, but he fought on, not wanting to die, not just yet.

He was fighting the monster, fending off her fangs and spear, when he realized they were fighting on an apparent deserted road far off from the central city. He smirked and thought of a plan, to lure the dracanae to the central road and keep it there, fighting until a car could swerve and hit her. Or him. Either way, the plan worked. He had kept it up for an hour, but he didn't move out of the way fast enough. Both of them were hit by the car, and when the man tried to rush Percy out, Percy resisted. It was his time. He wanted to die.  
So many goodbyes that were never said…so many dreams that he dreamed floating in his last moments. He could see light, such beautiful light surrounding him, and he pulled out a drachma that he kept in his pocket for ages, just in case this happened. But that was only for desperate measures. And he was desperate.

He died right there, in the middle of a deserted road, miles away from his home Camp and his mother. He was sure they would lie him right next to Annabeth, and that he hoped that his friends wouldn't be so angry at him for doing this. But he loved her. He missed her. He couldn't stand life without her anymore.  
His last words that came out of his mouth, the very last words of Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon and one of the Greatest Heroes the world has ever seen. "I'm coming, Annabeth…I'm coming…"

* * *

He found himself lying down in Charon's ferry, confused and dazed. Why hadn't he been asked for a drachma? He was sure he wasn't an exception to the rules of death. When he was about to take it out, Charon shook his head.

"Hero of the entire world, well…" he chuckled, waving away the drachma, "Hades is making an exception. You're going straight to Elysium."

Percy smiled, though he felt his body was being eaten away at. He was sure this was a side effect of dying, for sure. Sure enough, when they reached the Hall of Judgement, he was waved right through, and a glowing gate opened. He looked towards it hopefully, and surely, his name was being called.

"PERCY! PERSEUS JACKSON!"  
It was her. Annabeth. It was surely her. He found himself running at lightning speed towards the shadow, and when she jumped, he caught her in his arms. Annabeth Chase. She was here. He kissed her passionately, spinning her around and around, not wanting to let go.  
Finally, after a long kiss, they embraced each other in a long hug, as Percy breathed in her scent. Something stormy with something nice. Jade, maybe

"You idiot…" she murmured, "I thought you would've tried harder."

Percy felt the lump in his throat melt away happily, as he cupped her face in his hand, feeling renewed once more. They could be together here. Forever. Surely, his friends above will be upset, but now he is happy, because he's with her once more.

"Well," he whispered, as he kissed her temple softly, before taking her hand. He led them slowly into Elysium, the bright light signaling a new life and a new story about to be written. "You left me. I just followed you, Seaweed Girl"

**I know, not as good as the original. But hey, I'm laggy today. At least try to review?**


End file.
